


Spirit Gems

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Funny, Sailor Moon Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Minako and Rei are reunited with their past lovers' spirits before Kunzite suffers the consequences.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Minako smiled as she sat in Mamoru’s apartment. *I’m going to eat lunch with Mamoru and Rei. I’ll also shop later. What a perfect day.* Minako saw two stones on a table. She turned to Rei.

‘’Do you recognize the stones on the table?’’ Minako asked. 

Rei turned to Minako and blinked twice. *Hm?* Her eyes settled on the stones. ‘’Jadeite? Kunzite?’’ she muttered. 

Minako began to remember her past life. A memory of Kunzite kissing her. She gasped after the memory vanished. *Kunzite was my enemy before my attack reduced him to stone. He was also Queen Beryl’s follower. I loved Kunzite during another life?* she thought.

Rei remembered kissing Jadeite and being in his arms. *I cherished Jadeite?* She shook her head in disbelief. 

Minako and Rei gasped as soon as Kunzite materialized with Jadeite above the stones. Their eyes widened. Rei and Minako saw their confused expressions.

‘’I was mentioned,’’ Jadeite muttered before he looked around. He frowned. ‘’ Mamoru? Are you summoning me for advice again?’’ Jadeite’s eyes settled on Rei and Minako. They widened.

A memory returned to Jadeite. He remembered kissing Rei. He shook his head in disbelief. 

Minako saw Kunzite’s smile and blushed. She gasped after he kissed one side of her face. She smiled. Minako wrapped her arms around Kunzite. She viewed his eyes widening at a snail’s pace. ‘’We won’t be apart another time.’’

Kunzite struggled. He began to vanish. He saw Minako’s scowl. 

‘’Where are you going?’’ Minako asked. 

Kunzite materialized again. His eyes were still wide as Minako kissed his face repeatedly. 

‘’What a perfect day. Let me tell you about it,’’ Minako said.

Kunzite began to struggle in Minako’s arms another time.

 

The End


End file.
